The Most Powerful Urge Of All
by TheTV-Junkie
Summary: Hermione is torn between heart and mind when the most powerful urge of all in human nature unwittingly brings her to Professor Snape's office late one night. Before she knows what's happening, the eighteen year old know-it-all is in for the detention of a lifetime...;) Part One out of Three in 'The Guilty Pleasures of Hermione Granger' series.
1. So Unlike Me

**Disclaimer:** I neither own 'Harry Potter', nor the basic concept, the characters or anything related to it. All I write is for entertainment purpose only - no money made of this!

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT NOTE<strong>** to all of my dear readers who don't know yet:** A few days ago (since the end of May 2012) the admins of this site have started removing ALL stories that do not strictly comply with the official rating! Apparently they are particularly targeting the M-rated section (in the 'Harry Potter' Fandom they have already deleted over 15% of the fics stored here!)...

I see their reasoning but still, I think they might be digging their own grave and are going to lose thousands of readers/writers by removing exactly _these_ stories...

Nevertheless, I don't want to lose my account. So, due to this awful situation I have started cutting out everything in my fics the admins might take offence at. I'm sure I don't need to tell you that this breaks my heart. :(

This means that ALL OF MY STORIES ARE **CENSORED****!**

NO DESCRIPTIVE PHYSICAL INTERACTION OR VIOLENCE!

**There will be allusions and suggestions, helping to lead you in the right direction, but everything else will be solely left to the reader's imagination…**

HOWEVER, I will definitely NOT leave you out in the rain!_ I will go on writing_ and luckily I have stored a copy of all of my stories (**uncut and uncensored of course**) here:

**archiveofourown DOT org /users/TheTVJunkie/pseuds/TheTVJunkie/works (kick out the spacing and replace the word 'DOT' with a real dot.)**

In case you still want to follow my stories, I ask you to copy the link above and keep it safe, just in case...

Whenever I make an update to any of my fics, I post it here (but censored) and **as a full version on the AO3 (="Archive of our own").**

Additionally you can find me on Live Journal **(thetv-junkie DOT livejournal DOT com / tag/ my fanfiction - Kick out the spacing and so on BUT NOT** **between 'my' and 'fanfiction'!**). If you friend me on LJ this will have the same effect as a story alert and you'll be notified as soon as I post a new chapter. Just give me some time to set things up there, please.

Any information on how to track my fics individually can be found on LJ. You can still review here if you like, but also on the AO3 and LJ; please don't be uninhibited by this sad 'witch-hunt' and keep on letting me know what you think of my stories! Your feedback is crucial for me to keep on writing. Thank you.

I'm terribly sorry for this inconvenience. :(

Whatever happened to "unleash your imagination..." :(((

Yours,

The TV-Junkie

* * *

><p>The uncensored version of this specific story can be found here:<p>

**archiveofourown DOTorg /works/ 311779/chapters/499524 **(kick out the spacing and replace the dot with a real dot after copy & paste)

If you're not absolutely sure whether you want to read the mature version **(Readers18+only!)**, please have a look at my reviews here; they might help you decide. :) Reviews still very welcome!^^

* * *

><p><strong>+ + + Dedicated to my friend Shannon ;-) + + + <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

An important fact of my fic:

- Since Hermione is almost a year older than Harry and Ron, my story is set in year 7 – which makes her **18.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: "THE MOST POWERFUL URGE OF ALL"<strong>

**Pairing: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape**

**Rating: M **

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance/AU/Drama**

**Beta-reader: GabbyFreak - Thanks a lot for your effort! :-)**

* * *

><p><strong>+ + + Chapter One - "SO UNLIKE ME" + + +<strong>

Hermione's candle flickered as she tiptoed through the dark hallways of the dungeons of Hogwarts. Her wand had been confiscated as she had messed up – herself not quite sure if on purpose or not - in Defence Against the Dark Arts class this morning. Being absent-minded, she had managed to blow up the antique projector with a single misdirected movement of her wand.

Needless to say that Professor Snape had not been happy about that and so Hermione was to report to his office for detention tomorrow evening.

But tomorrow was so far away...Hermione was desperate. Being truthfully with herself, she was in an outright desolate condition. This was so not like her at all!

As a matter of fact, she _had hoped_ for earlier punishment, punishment that hopefully would make those feelings go away. These odd and weird feelings she lately had for Professor Snape.

_Yuk! What am I thinking? This guy is so mean and harsh and...disgusting in some way and yet...Blimey, stop it, Hermione!_

No doubt, Hermione was consumed with guilt, shame and by an inner struggle. However, she couldn't deny that there were glimpses of other feelings, too. - Lustrous and absolutely inappropriate emotions, yet so incredibly strong, it felt like they were going to tear her apart if she couldn't get rid of them.

Closing her eyes, she plucked up courage and knocked at Professor Snape's door.

_God, I don't know how to tell him. Should I tell him at all? _

The heavy wooden door opened with a squeak. "Miss Granger." The Professor looked at her with his usual stoic and peeved expression. "What are you doing here? Your detention is tomorrow."

Clearing her throat, she answered reluctantly. "I know, Sir. I just wanted to ask you if..."Her voice cracked.

"Ask me what, Miss Granger?" Snape replied sharply, inclining his head. "...if you would mind moving my punishment to an earlier time, Sir." Hermione murmured, trying not to lower her eyes instinctively.

The Professor raised an eyebrow. "Move your spanking to an earlier time?" He asked sardonically while opening the door completely, indicating her to enter. Hearing him say "spanking" made Hermione's knees go even weaker than she had expected.

"Now why would I do that?" Professor Snape asked casually. "Please, Miss Granger, enlighten me with a very good reason."

_Because I can't make it through another night with all that unresolved and burning tension, you moron! This is all YOUR fault after all!_

Hermione fought back the urge of just shouting out what she had been thinking. If she had, it would have probably been disastrous and he'd most likely kick her out immediately. "Actually it's because I need my wand back for the first class in the morning - and the punishment was set for late evening, so I wondered..."

"...if I would reschedule it." She heard Snape finish her sentence. "So little Miss Know-It-All wouldn't embarrass herself by showing up without proper equipment, right?"

_Ouch! _

Hermione was used to his incisive tone but this time it hurt on a personal level.

_No, you mean bastard, I came here for you! YOU are the reason why I'm here! YOU, who causes all my inner disunity and all those powerful emotions I can't handle. Please, for Merlin's sake, don't make me beg and speak it out loud! _

"Yes, Sir." She lied, nodding her head for emphasis, although she wasn't sure if it was convincing. Narrowing his eyes, the Professor inclined his head again. Hermione tried her best to hold his piercing gaze but failed miserably. "Very well then, Miss Granger." He broke the silence. "I shall consent to your request. Your wand will be returned to you after you have received the full amount of strokes, which will be 15. Now go, bend over the desk." His tone was cold and seemed completely free from any empathy.

Hermione wondered if he saw her blushing as his wicked words sent unexpected shivers straight to her core. Complying hesitantly, she bent over the large wooden desk while she sensed Snape stepping up behind her. Suddenly realizing the enormous erotic potential her present position held, Hermione unwittingly started getting fidgety. She was really glad the Professor couldn't see her flushed face right now. If he did, she would want the ground to open up and swallow her.

_What the hell am I thinking? He has probably done that a dozen of times since he had become headmaster, no big deal! How can I be so stupid to think of this being more than simply what it is – punishment?_

(censored part…)

She had never been spanked before, Hermione liked to think of herself as a good girl. Well, at least she had never been caught. Or her actions had been conducive to Harry's success in defeating Voldemort, so she was easily forgiven...

Anyway, Hermione didn't quite understand all this. Couldn't explain that terrifying and compulsive drive that brought her to the dungeons this late. Shamefully she suppressed her secret wish for more than just a spanking. - Oddly enough, all she knew was that it was right to be here. No matter what.

(censored part…)

* * *

><p><strong>In case anyone likes to have a look: I did some artwork (a pencil drawing) on this chapter which can be seen here:<strong>

thetv-junkie **DOT** livejournal **DOT** com /1703 **DOT** html

You might need to click on "You are about to view content...blah blah" to get access. The pic will be above the summary. Comments welcome!^^


	2. Make Me Hate You

****Disclaimer:** **I neither own 'Harry Potter', nor the basic concept, the characters or anything related to it. All I write is for entertainment purpose only - no money made of this!

* * *

><p><strong>+ + + Chapter 2 - „MAKE ME HATE YOU" + + +<strong>

(censored part…)

"You are _not_ supposed to ease it." Snape ordered, releasing her skirt from the waistband. Hermione was relieved and disappointed at the same time of this weird and confusing situation being apparently over. "This is still part of your punishment. When the lingering pain subsides little by little, you will have time to think about your mischief and internalise its consequences."

"Yes, Professor." Hermione replied, still bent over the desk, not daring to move an inch. Snape's voice was even more terrifying when she couldn't see him.

"Now turn around, girl." She heard him say.

_Girl? He's only called me girl once, in year one, and then it was "silly girl"..._

Hermione recalled the past and did as she was told. When she had turned around, she realized that the Professor was still standing quite close, not minding her personal space, glancing down at her. "This was your first spanking, I presume?" He asked.

"Yes, Sir. First and only." This time Hermione held his gaze, trying to find just the tiniest hint of emotion in his eyes. It was hard to tell if his pupils had dilated – which Hermione knew would have been an unmistakable sign of arousal – as they were almost black by nature already. Silent seconds passed as they were gauging each other intensely.

"And you deserved it, didn't you?" Snape asked, inclining his head. Hermione wasn't sure what to answer. After all she had blown up school property. "Probably, Sir." She reluctantly answered and blushed.

Hermione thought she heard Snape inhale sharply, however suppressed, as he formed the next question. "...and you enjoyed it." Instantly Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "Didn't you, naughty girl?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

_Oh boy, now it is even "naughty" girl? Blimey!_

(censored part…)

Hermione didn't know what to say, neither did she know what to do. Being speechless, she just kept staring at Snape, hoping for this being just a bad dream.

"Breathe, Miss Granger." Snape said sardonically. "Fainting has become unfashionable since at least a century." Since Hermione seemed to be completely intimidated, he took a step back, nevertheless, keeping constant eye contact. Hermione heaved a sigh of relief.

"However, I am curious how you are going to..." Snape paused for effect. "...explain this rather fatal and mislead attraction towards my person." He crossed his arms and waited for Hermione to finally find her tongue again.

Tears were flooding her eyes as Hermione yelled in frustration. "Explain? You want _me_ to explain this?" She trembled in every limb. "How am I supposed to explain something I don't understand myself? I'm going mad with these feelings and the hell I don't know why!" Hermione blubbered out. "I just want you to..."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "...want me to...what?"

Hermione swallowed audibly. "Release me from this obsession before I'm going completely mad!" She shouted, surprised by her sudden braveness.

Unexpectedly, the Professor shortened the distance again, effectively capturing Hermione with his arms between the desk and himself, his face just inches away from hers now. "Be careful what you wish for, little girl." He hissed.

Hermione bit her bottom lip, answering quietly. "Please, Professor...make me hate you..."

_...so I can stop hating myself for craving for this..._

Snape winced. _"Make me hate you."_ Her inept words echoed in his mind – and they _did_ hurt. "Walk in the park." He murmured with replacing this unwanted and grievous emotion with common sense, he gave preference to biology and logic to justify his intentions.

(Loooong censored part...^^)


	3. Aftershocks

****Disclaimer:** **I neither own 'Harry Potter', nor the basic concept, the characters or anything related to it. All I write is for entertainment purpose only - no money made of this!

* * *

><p><strong>+ + + Chapter 3 – "AFTERSHOCKS" + + +<strong>

(Evenly loooong censored part…)

"Um, I...I'd better be going now." Hermione said silently, sliding down from the desk and heading towards the door.

"Miss Granger?" Snape's authoritative voice and behaviour were now back to what Hermione was used to from class.

He opened one of the drawers and her wand appeared. "Your wand. Wasn't that what you came for in the first place?" Absolutely no emotion other than the characteristic arrogance could be recognized in his demeanour. It was like nothing had ever happened.

Hermione grabbed her wand and was already halfway out the door as she reluctantly turned on her heel.

"Professor Snape?" She smiled shyly. "Thanks." Hermione paused. "For everything. Good night, Sir."

"Good night, Miss Granger."

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!^^<br>**

**There's a sequel up to this: If you like, check out "Priceless Private Lessons". **


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there!

I'm sorry, no new chap on this story but I didn't know how to reach you dear readers otherwise. Since my essay "The Potter 'Bad Boy Phenomenon'" has been deleted from ff.n and those who subscribed to it here can't follow it any longer, I just wanted to let you know that the final chapter is now up and can be found here:

**archiveofourown DOT org/works/374753/chapters/842025**

I also started to archive my stuff on a great new site called "The Maple Bookshelf". :) **  
><strong>

Additionally, I'm working hard on the new chap of "Embracing My Very Own Darkness" (The final part in my Harry Potter trilogy "The Guilty Pleasures of Hermione Granger"), so I hope it won't be too long till an update. ;)

Hope you enjoy!

Best regards,

The TV-Junkie :)


End file.
